world_of_galinorfandomcom-20200214-history
Law of Celesticus
The law of Celesticus was a law made in 1902 (the Late History) the law was made to counter the massive colonization invasions. The law was accepted by the royal court and later it was also accepted by the other great nations. The last nations to accept this law was the Kingdom of New Russia , this was in 1908. Though this law caused a lot of big conflicts between the great nations. It give the smaller factions a change to become big. Look at the Kingdom of Luxembourg which was originally being invaded by the french but because of this law, they have kept most of their land. The French only signed this because the British at the time were very good for their economy. Celesticus made a very fast description of the law: These words simply ment that if the land was already taken by someone, even if the nation was not official then you cannot take it in any way. The only thing that you have to do is help them and give them the money to become a official nation. Though many nations did not help the nation or give money. It was even proven that Briyan Celesticus did not follow that last rule. The only nations known to help the unofficial nations were the kingdom of Belgica and the kingdom of Turkey kingdom of Turkey. But even they did not give their best support possible. Also the Kingdom of Belgica later found a way to simply flanker this rule. Flanking the Law Belgians found a way to flank this law which was later used by most nations but also made big conflicts between the big nations which lead to the Dark Period. It was pretty easy how they did this. What the belgians did is went to the land of the southrens and found an island that was unnoficial. It counted 191 inhabitors. They followed the law and 'helped' the nation. What they did is left a ton of belgians there to work. 7 years later (1909) the island counted 2564 inhabitors. 74% of them were Belgian. 26% of them were the orginal inhabitors, also called the Kolumbrus. In 1919 the island counted over 18947 inhabitors. 99,8% of them were belgian. 0,2% were Kolumbrus, which means that there were 379 Kolombrus on the island left. In 1931 the Kolombrus were officialy all gone and the island counted 50,000+ inhabitors. Some were killed, some fled because of the racism and slavery. Since there were no Kolombrus left, the Belgians claimed the land. Other nations also used this method but because of this method other nations started to become mad, some followed the other nations, some send an army to the area they were trying to claim. Though they did not break the law, Briyan Celesticus still said they should be punished. Briyan was about to change the law when he was assasinated by a latin citizen in 1921. The law remained unchanged and because in 1926 laws could not be set anymore be the royal court. The world of Galinor started having big conflicts leading to big wars. Which eventually in 1940 lead to a democratic evolution.